


Traumdeutung

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [40]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Movie Reference, Possibly Pre-Slash, References to Sex, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, ghost story (kind of)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot what plot? Und das auch noch ohne Sex ...  </p><p>  <i>"Also in Ihrem Alter sollten Sie jetzt aber schon noch Interesse am Töpfern haben ..."</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/32995.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traumdeutung

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** readonly - Danke!  
>  **A/N:** Daran sind mal wieder Farfie und ncb schuld. Und die unselige Diskussion darüber, Thiel evtl. sterben zu lassen ... Ich habe daraufhin ein Wiedergutmach-Crack-Fic angedroht. Und dann ist das hier entstanden, eigentlich nicht wirklich crack, aber auch nicht ganz ernst. Niemand stirbt :)

***

 

_"Sie machen das völlig falsch, Thiel. Wenn Sie nicht mehr -"_

_"Jetzt lassen Sie mich endlich in Frieden! Ich weiß, was ich tue!"_

_"So sieht es aber nicht aus. Wenn Sie nicht aufpassen, kippt Ihnen gleich die ganze - da, ich habe es Ihnen ja gesagt. Sie haben die Statik völlig außer Acht -"_

_"Boerne!"_

_"Und außerdem müssen Sie mit mehr Feingefühl an die Sache herangehen, nicht so grob. Eine sanfte, fließende Bewegung - und die Statik natürlich nie aus den Augen verlieren. Ihr Ausgangsmaterial kommt mir auch ein wenig trocken -"_

_"Ich bring Sie gleich um, wenn Sie nicht endlich die Klappe halten!"_

_"Pfff ... guter Witz."_

_Thiel stöhnte gequält._

_"Seien Sie doch froh, daß ich Ihnen behilflich bin. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie Sie früher ohne mich zurecht - das wird doch schon wieder ganz schief, Thiel!"_

_"Ich höre Sie überhaupt nicht." Was anderes als reden konnte Boerne schließlich nicht tun, dachte Thiel grimmig. Und er würde jetzt einfach weghören._

_"Thiel, passen Sie doch auf, das fällt gleich wieder in sich zusammen ..."_

_..._

_"Thiel, wenn Sie denken, Sie können mich so einfach ignorieren, haben Sie sich aber geschnitten! Sie sind wirklich undankbar. Nur Ihretwegen bin ich überhaupt noch hier. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie langweilig das ist, nichts tun zu können, außer Ihnen zuzusehen?"_

_..._

_"Ich rede mit Ihnen, Thiel!"_

_..._

_"Das ist nicht fair!"_

_..._

_"Thiel!"_

...

"Thiel!"

...

"Thiel ... runter von mir! Sie sind warm wie ein Ofen!"

"Was ...?" Er hatte Mühe herauszufinden, wo er war. Und wieso war Boerne denn immer noch da? War er etwa wirklich ...

"Außerdem ist mein Arm eingeschlafen." Er wurde recht unsanft zur Seite geschoben und öffnete die Augen. Sein Wohnzimmer. Der flackernde Fernseher. Tageslicht, das durchs Fenster fiel. Und Boerne, der ziemlich mitgenommen aussah.

"Moin."

"Na endlich", brummte Boerne. "Ich dachte schon, Sie werden nie mehr wach."

"Den Gefallen tue ich Ihnen sicher nicht." Boerne sah ihn so erschrocken an, daß er sich verlegen räusperte. "Entschuldigung."

"Mhm ..." Sein Kollege fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah zur Seite. Und Thiel versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie sie eigentlich in diese Lage gekommen waren.

"Warum -"

"Ich habe etwas sehr Merkwürdiges geträumt." Boerne wirkte etwas geistesabwesend und schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben. Er wartete, aber es kam nichts weiter.

"Was denn?" Es war schon ungewöhnlich, daß sein Kollege ihm nicht sofort alles haarklein und mit eindeutig mehr Worten als nötig erzählte. Stattdessen sah Boerne ihn mit einem Blick an, den er bei jedem anderen als unsicher bezeichnet hätte. Als er endlich weiter redete, klang er so betreten, als müsse er ihm gerade eine schlechte Nachricht zu seinem Gesundheitszustand überbringen.

"Sie ... also, Sie sind bei einem Einsatz ... wie soll ich sagen ... umgekommen."

"Ja und? Glauben Sie etwa, Sie sehen in Träumen die Zukunft voraus?" Thiel konnte das Grinsen gerade noch unterdrücken.

"Jetzt werden Sie nicht albern." Boerne warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu, den er aber nicht lange aufrecht erhalten konnte. "Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, Sie haben mich als Geist verfolgt."

Thiel lachte.

"Das war gar nicht witzig! Sie waren ausgesprochen übellaunig, und ich hatte keine einzige private Minute mehr." Boernes Gesichtsausdruck war definitiv zu finster gewechselt. "Das war wirklich ... also, lustig war das nicht, das kann ich Ihnen sagen."

"Haben Sie getöpfert?" Thiel mußte immer noch grinsen.

"Wie bitte?"

"Mann, Boerne, erinnern Sie sich denn nicht mehr? Wir sind hier gestern über _Ghost_ eingeschlafen."

" _Ghost_?"

Boerne war wohl noch nicht hundertprozentig wieder da ... "Diese Schnulze mit Demi Moore ..."

"Ach so, Sie denken ..." Boerne ging anscheinend langsam ein Licht auf. "Wieso haben wir uns den Mist überhaupt angesehen?"

Thiel zuckte mit den Achseln. "Es kam nichts Vernünftiges." Und nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage hatte er irgendwie keine Lust gehabt, den Abend alleine zu verbringen, und Boerne war es offenbar genauso gegangen. Daß der andere das in seinem Traum mit dem Film vermischt hatte, war eigentlich nicht verwunderlich.

Als er wieder aufblickte, sah ihn Boerne mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den er nur schwer einordnen konnte. War das Besorgnis?

"Sie ..." Boerne räusperte sich. "Sie sind doch vorsichtiger, wenn Sie das nächste Mal in eine solche Lage kommen? Ich meine -"

Thiel unterbrach ihn, bevor es noch gefühlsduseliger wurde. "Sie wissen doch jetzt, daß Sie mich auch nach meinem Tod nicht loswerden, also kein Grund zur Sorge." Vorbei war vorbei, und er hatte keine Lust, sich lange darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, was hätte passieren können. Boerne ging zum Glück auf seinen Ton ein.

"Ja, tatsächlich habe ich nach Ihrem Tod mehr von Ihnen gehört als vorher. Sie waren ein ganz schön redseliger Geist."

"Na also - dann haben Sie ja nichts zu klagen." Thiel setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin und rieb sich stöhnend den Nacken. Das war wirklich keine gute Idee gewesen, die Nacht halb sitzend an Boerne gelehnt zu verbringen.

"Aber ich fand es doch sehr störend, daß Sie nicht mehr körperlich anwesend ..." Er sah Boerne an, der unter seinem überraschten Blick prompt rot wurde. "Ich meine ... Sie wissen schon, was ich meine ... es ist eben nicht dasselbe ..."

"Wovon reden Sie um Gottes willen?"

"Ich ..." Boerne sah inzwischen so verlegen aus, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. "Das war ein komischer Traum."

Thiel seufzte. "Wem sagen Sie das. Soll ich Ihnen was verraten?"

Boerne sah ihn nur fragend an. Seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich inzwischen wieder normalisiert.

"In meinem Traum kam die Töpferszene vor. _Das_ nenne ich seltsam."

"Haben Sie dasselbe geträumt wie ich?" Boerne ignorierte die Komik der Situation schlichtweg und schien der Tatsache, daß sie in etwa den gleichen Traum gehabt hatten, eindeutig zu große Bedeutung zuzumessen.

"Nein - ich habe geträumt, daß _ich_ von _Ihrem_ Geist verfolgt werde, und das war kein Stück besser als in echt", brummte er.

"Sehr witzig." Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. "Die Töpferszene, hm?"

Das hätte er vielleicht doch besser nicht erzählt ... "Sie wissen doch, wie das ist mit Träumen, da paßt nix zusammen-"

"Und Sie waren Demi Moore?" Boerne grinste immer noch.

"War ich nicht ..."

Boerne lachte.

"Das war nicht das, was Sie jetzt denken!" Er schubste Boerne, als der nicht zu lachen aufhörte. "Ich habe ... getöpfert, und Sie haben mir erklärt, was ich alles falsch mache ... ja, in Ordnung, das ist komisch."

"Entschuldigung ..." Boerne rieb sich die Augen. "Aber die Bilder ..."

Thiel seufzte. Wenn er schon ganz wach gewesen wäre, hätte er das nie erzählt. Vermutlich würde er die Geschichte von Boerne noch ewig zu hören kriegen. "O.K., das war's jetzt. Keine Schnulzen aus den 80ern mehr."

"Der Film ist von 1990."

"Boerne!" Der andere sah ihn unschuldig an. "Als wäre das jetzt der entscheidende Punkt."

"Und der wäre?"

So ganz sicher war er da ja nicht, aber zumindest was die Filmauswahl anging, konnte er eine eindeutige Aussage treffen. "Keine Frauenfilme mehr."

"Wenn Sie meinen ... ich habe den übrigens nicht ausgesucht."

"Ist ja schon gut ..." Boerne schien ja wieder auf dem Damm zu sein. Und er fühlte sich eigentlich auch ganz in Ordnung. "Wollen Sie zum Frühstück bleiben?"

Boerne sah auf seine Uhr. "Eigentlich müßte ich ja -"

"Es ist Samstag. Sie müssen gar nichts."

Boerne sah ihn an. "Außer hier zu frühstücken, offensichtlich."

"Bilden Sie sich bloß nichts ein. Ich komme auch gut ohne Sie aus."

"Hmhm ... außer beim Töpfern, zumindest glaubt das Ihr Unterbewußtsein."

"Boerne! Ich habe nicht das geringste Interesse am Töpfern!"

Der Blick, den Boerne ihm zuwarf, war eindeutig kritisch.

"Was ist?"

"Also in Ihrem Alter sollten Sie jetzt aber schon noch Interesse am Töpfern haben ..."

"Wovon ..." Verdammt. Jetzt wurde er rot. "Ich rede hier nicht in Metaphern! Wenn ich töpfern sage, meine ich töpfern! Und wenn ich vom Töpfern träume, dann meine ich töpfern und nichts anderes! Außerdem hätte ich selbst im Traum sehr viel lieber alleine getöpfert!"

Boerne lachte los.

"Und damit meine ich nicht das, woran Sie jetzt schon wieder denken!" 

Boerne beruhigte sich wieder und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Sie sollten das mit der Traumdeutung lieber sein lassen, Thiel, bevor es noch schlimmer wird."

"Ich habe hier überhaupt nichts gedeutet, Sie haben-"

"Lassen Sie uns frühstücken."

"Aber ..." Boerne war schon in die Küche verschwunden, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. "Sie haben mit dem Unsinn angefangen!"

"Haben Sie etwa keinen Kaffee mehr?"

"Was?"

"Kaffee! Oder sonst etwas zum Frühstück?!"

Die Schreierei wurde langsam albern, also mußte er Boerne wohl oder übel folgen.

"Irgendwo ist doch sicher noch -"

"Wir gehen zu mir."

* Fin *


End file.
